


A Life Less Ordinary

by misura



Category: Ra-I
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were ... moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Less Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _no hands_

Living with a teenager wasn't always easy. Living with a teenager who happened to posses telekinetic powers and enjoyed using them was … definitely also not always easy.

Rei's presence made up for a lot. Still, there were things Al didn't really want to see when he walked into his kitchen for some sugar to put in his tea, and he was fairly sure he was looking at one of those things right now. _Right. I had to go and tell him to do the dishes._

"Look, Al! No hands!" Rai grinned.

 _Keep breathing._ "You break it, you pay for it."


End file.
